


the number of flips to when I fall in love instead of the floor

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Chika thought it’d be fun to find a way to surprise her best friend, You, without being subjected to any form of self-defence – without falling to the floor – that was the winning condition she set… Little did she know she was falling in love instead.





	the number of flips to when I fall in love instead of the floor

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy, so I think I’m notorious for being such a procrastinator. I was thinking of making this a one-long-shot… But I think short to not so short chapters might be nice too. :D
> 
> So… May you enjoy! XD

Chika’s passive expression morphs into a wide smile when she sees the familiar back of her childhood friend and the mikan-lover’s brain immediately gave the ingenious idea of surprising said childhood friend whom she knows know self-defence.

Chika runs as soundless as she can and without a warning she throws herself onto You’s back with a, “HA-”

“-AAHHH?!” Chika’s line of sight was quick to change from a head of ash-brunette to the blue skies and to a momentary blackout before she’s looking at their school’s skirt because she’s sitting on the floor after being splendidly thrown over You’s back when she attempted to surprise-hug You. “Owwiee...”

“C-Chika-chan?!” You stands there bewildered and feeling bad for flipping her childhood friend to the ground thinking she was throwing a perverted stranger. “I-I’m sorry!”

Chika chuckles a little from the ground, hand scratching the back of her head while the other rubbed her aching butt. “Nah...It’s my fault, You-chan... You sure are strong, huh.”

You bends down a little, her hands outstretched for Chika to take and she pulls the orangehead back up on her feet. “What did you do that for anyways. It’s dangerous.”

Chika laughs again, this time her red eyes held a more carefree light. “I just wanted to surprise you... Didn’t think I’d be the one surprised.”

You lowers her head apologetically at the memory. “Sorry...”

“Don’t apologize! I’ll just have to try again till I don’t get fuuwhamped bwahh!”

“Get what?” You blinks at Chika’s sudden sound effects and weird gesturing of hands.

Chika pats You’s shoulder with an uncalled for determined expression coupled with an up-to-no-good smile. “You’ll know eventually.”

“I don’t think I want to..?” You begins to worry for Chika, but as Chika always is - once she made up her mind...she gets hooked and acts on it; regardless of it's difficulty, or in this case - it's level of danger. You can only hope Chika isn't going to do what she thinks she's going to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the tumblr user hellloiamdork for an ask that inspired this story idea. ^w^
> 
> https://oumiyuki.tumblr.com/post/180157138440/hi-have-you-ever-wondered-if-chika-has-ever-tried
> 
> I'm feeling thirsty for ChikaYou so I had to share something. Hehe. :3 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter! 
> 
> There are more flips to come~ ^w^ 
> 
> Leave me a comment if you like! XD 
> 
> And I'll see you next chapter. :D


End file.
